Guide rails of the above type, as can be seen for example in DE-PS 32 14 044, are formed, depending on the intended use, with guides or gravity-roller conveyers for the car or slide to be guided, grooves for pulley chain cables or slip-ring trolley tracks.
In addition to straight guide rails, double-curved guide rails are often required in order to be able to make maximum use of on-site space conditions.
A double-curved guide rail of this kind is described in DE-AS 10 99 936, in which the guide rail of the monorail track has sections made of an elastic material, such as rubber or the like, which are sufficiently hard to absorb the roller pressure and flexible enough to allow the track to be bent and which are fastened at stays spaced from one another.
Double-curved guide rails have to date been theoretically constructed with respect to their lengths and curves either by calculations in advance or determined according to local conditions by taking measurements and model type at the construction site and then finished in the factory and only then installed at the construction site. Due to cost and manufacturing techniques, curvatures must therefore always be reduced to simple, basic geometric forms such as arcs and straight lines. This inevitably leads to undesired deviations from the ideal shape.
Due to its high costs, the guide rail has to date only been used for expensive special applications. It is not suitable for inexpensive mass applications.
It is the object of the invention to design guide rails in such a way that they can be shaped and immediately mounted at the construction site to meet space conditions without prior structural calculations and special custom-manufacturing, whereby inexpensive rod or rolled stock is to be used.
This object is solved with the features of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments can be derived from the Figures, showing: